The Perfect Couple
by kneh13
Summary: ABANDONNED Ron and Luna have never met before. They first encounter each other on the Hogwarts Express. They both obviously like each other. Just how will Ginny get them together?
1. Part One

**A/N: **_Well here is my first Ron/Luna story. They are based on real people I know. Well one of them I know, I've just met the other. :D (You know who you are) So this story is based on how they became a couple. Enjoy and do not forget to review. It will begin in Luna's point of view then switch to Ron's. Then it may possibly go onto a third person. It all depends on what my muse tells me to do. _

**Dedicated to: **_This is for the person mentioned above. I hope you enjoy it. :D I've worked hard and you've had your input._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ron, Luna or Ginny. Or any of the other characters native to the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to the simply brilliant J.K Rowling. I am merely a person who enjoys playing with her characters. Now that that has been said, I say enjoy._

.........

I stared across the compartment at a red headed boy. The more I looked at him, the more I observed. The more I liked what I observed. I saw a quiet boy, who on a good day, could possibly be pretty open about his feelings. What really drew my attention were his eyes. I saw dark brown eyes, filled with emotion. Needless to say, I liked it.

I supposed I'd have to ask Ginny who he was, since he obviously knew her. He had greeted her when he entered. Until that time when I could ask Ginny, I was satisfied with simply observing the handsome creature beside me.

......**.  
**

Although I may not have showed it, I felt her eyes on me. I myself discreetly watched her. What I saw before me awed me. I saw a girl with bright, vivid brown eyes and long wavy blonde hair. The more I watched her, the more I became aware of her eyes.

At one point our eyes met. I looked away quickly, my face bright red with embarrassment of being caught staring. She however, only had a slight pink blush brush across her cheeks.

......**..**

Finally the train stopped and we all piled out. On the way to the horseless carriages, I managed to catch Ginny alone long enough to ask who that hot red headed guy was. After I had asked, she just smiled.

"He's my brother. His name is Ron. Do you want me to introduce you to him? Do you like him or something?"

"Uh, no. I was just curious," I said as I blushed.

"Oh all right then," Ginny said as she was waved ahead to join her brother and his friends in their couch. I however was left to stay behind.

......**.**

I waved Ginny to come join us in our horseless carriage. I had one thing on my mind. I just had to find out the identity of that girl. The one who my eyes were almost glued to the whole train ride.

We quickly arrived to the castle. I made it so Harry and Hermione got out first. When Ginny made to get out, I stopped her.

"Uh, Ginny?"

"What Ron?"

"Who was that girl in our compartment?" I asked. I was trying my best not to get any more embarrassed.

"Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year. Why?"

"No reason. I was curious. I never saw her before."

"All right, I don't buy that but I'll let you off the hook for now. But you have to promise to meet me in the common room after supper," Ginny said.

"All right," I said deciding it was easier to obey her than not to.

.........

For all of them, supper itself was uneventful. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore announced an upcoming ball in three weeks that it became exciting. If you could see into the mind of Ginny Weasley, you would be able to tell that she was plotting. And it had something to do with two people. Those two people being, her brother Ron Weasley and her friend Luna Lovegood. It all had to do with the upcoming ball.

......

When it was time to meet my sister, she was already awaiting me sitting by the fire looking anxious. I had taken a little longer than her at the already very long supper. When she saw me approach she smiled and said,

"So Ron, have you thought about who you will ask to the ball yet?"

"No. Of course not. It was just announced."

"Why don't you take Luna?"

"Luna? I don't even really know her..."

"So? I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"Well, I don't know. I have to go to bed now. Good night Ginny," I said trying to escape.

"All right. Good night Ron."

I should have realized she let me off easier than normal. And when she does that you all know that Ginerva

Molly Weasley is planning something. I just had no idea it had to do with me.

......**..**

The next day arrived quickly. That was a blessing in the meddling mind of Ginny Weasley. It meant that she had a whole day of time to continue her meddling. She was serious when she wanted Ron to ask Luna to the ball. It was obvious that they both liked each other.

She hurriedly dressed and headed downstairs where she saw Hermione Granger.

"Hello Hermione."

"Listen I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to make sure my brother is in the library before supper studying. I don't care how you get him there, just make sure he is there."

"Well, I suppose I can. I don't see any reason why not. Wait a minute. Ginny Weasley, what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing," she said and hurried off to breakfast before she could be questioned more.

...**..**

**A/N: **_Well here it is. Part one of my new story. I believe I will do three parts. Or at least try to. Anyway, please review. I am eager to hear what you think. That's all for now folks. I am off! bye!_


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **_Well here is part two. This is out on the insistence of Emma. :D I hope you all like it. Well, you better missy! : P Nah, just kidding. Although it would be nice. :D_

**Dedication: **_This is for QueenCrissCross who pointed out a major mistake of mine. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much._

**.........**

I stretched and yawned as I slowly woke up. I was up early; I was the only one up in my dormitory. I sat up and put my feet to the floor. I stretched a final time before going to the end of my bed to my trunk and pulling out my clothes for the day. After dressing I sleepily walked down to the common room.

"Good morning Ron," Hermione called.

"Morning," I answered sleepily.

"You'll be coming with me to the library before supper," she said in her no nonsense and no complaining voice.

"Sure... wait. It's the first day of school. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, I need your help."

"What would you need my help with? At the library no less." I asked genuinely curious.

"Ummm," Hermione said trying to come up with an excuse. "I need you to carry the books. Yes that's right. I need you to come with me to carry the books for me."

"You're a witch. Why can't you place a light weight charm on it? Wouldn't that be easier than dragging me to the library?"

"Because it affects the books, that's why. Besides the librarian frowns down upon doing that. She's practically in love with her books. And I can't say I blame her."

"All right, if you insist."

"I do."

"Anyway, I'm off to get some breakfast."

"Bye."

**........**

I had been up for a little bit. I sat in the common room listening to a song on Wireless Wizarding Network. It was my all time favorite. It was At the beginning by some muggle band that I had heard off, who obviously were quite popular.

Over the music I heard stirrings from the dormitories above and I wanted to avoid the hassle so I headed down to breakfast. As soon as I entered the door, I was attacked by Ginny.

"Luna! Just the person I was looking for. I need you to come to the library with me before supper."

"I guess I can come."

"Thanks!" she said as she headed to her table.

'Well that was a little odd,' I thought to myself but then went to eat breakfast at my usual spot at the Ravenclaw table.

**......**

When I entered my eyes were instantly drawn to her. Even as early as it was she still looked beautiful. I stared as her as I walked, almost banging into the table as I did so.

**.......**

I saw him come in. Even after just barely glimpsing him the day before I couldn't get him off my mind. He then walked in with a certain grace that I'd never seen any one muster before.

**........**

'Excellent,' thought Ginny. 'Everything is turning out so far. They'll end up in the library at the same time. They'll be forced to talk.'

**.......**

After more people had arrived for breakfast Professor Dumbledore had made an announcement.

"Attention everyone. I have an announcement. This weekend there will be a Hogsmeade weekend. That is all. You may now eat."

**......**

The day passed rather quickly for our plotted against duo. Soon it was time for them to meet their friends in the library.

**..........**

When I arrived at the library I saw Hermione sitting at a table with Ginny beside her. They were at a smaller table. One with only four seats. I took one seat and sat my bag in the other.

"Move your bag. I have a friend coming too."

"All right," I said as I moved the bag.

"Thank you," said a voice from above me. I looked up and what do you know? It was her. The girl who had been taking control of my thoughts.

**.......**

When I walked in I saw Ginny sitting with her brother and another girl. They were sitting side by side so the only place for me to sit was beside him. I heard Ginny say,

"Move your bag. I have a friend coming too."

He then moved his bag just as I arrived at the table. Only he didn't see me. So I let my presence be known by saying thank you to him for moving his bag. I then took my seat beside him.

He looked embarrassed about something. No matter how much I racked my brain, I couldn't think of what. Unless...

**........**

When I saw her, I became a little shy. Embarrassed even. It was one thing to think about a person. But to come face to face with a person who had been dominating your thoughts? Utterly humiliating.

I tried to compose myself as if I didn't care. As if I wasn't embarrassed beyond belief but it was hard. Boy was it hard.

Soon after we all had arrived, Ginny left in search of a book. Hermione quickly following behind her. It seemed as if she was up to something. But she wouldn't do that to her own brother. Would she?

**........**

Soon after I had arrived, Ginny and a girl whose name I later learned was Hermione went in pursuit of a book. Thus leaving me with Ron... not that I really minded if I'm being honest.

They were gone quite awhile. At least, long enough for us to have a decent conversation.

**.........**

"Shriveled lacewing and that's all," She said as she finished off her parchment.

Since I had been listening to her the whole time, I blurted out, "It's diced lacewing. Not shriveled."

After checking her book she found I was right. She gave me a small smile of gratitude and a quiet thanks.

**.......**

**A/N:** _Well here is part two. It seems that there will be more than three parts. Especially at this rate. I'm now guessing a six part thing. Well here are the review responses. Also, please review. I love them. :D_

**!amme!: **_Well here it is Miss. Impatient. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver: **_Yes, It is different. I've been doing a variety lately. I'm trying out my hand at some other pairings. So far I think I've done all right. Don't you? Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**QueenCrissCross: **_I don't know how to say thank you so I dedicated this to you. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**MidnightBlueHPFaN4: **_I'm glad you liked it. I seem to have converted someone when I wasn't even trying. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Slygref15: **_I believe that all of this explains some of Ginny's great plan. Or at least I hope it does. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Well that's all for now folks. Enjoy! And please review._


End file.
